Prime Jr High
by AutobotJ
Summary: So Optimus Prime has a job as a principal at Prime Jr High to teach kids both human knowledge and Cybertronian...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Temecula, CA. It was about 5:35 in the morning as Jack was waking up for school. He always had to wake up pretty early on school days, be cause his dad was thePrincipal at Prime Middle School. The only thing is that this isn't no normal Middle School. This one, instead was run by alien like robotic automatons that were highly advanced. They were called for short, Autobots. His father was Optimus Prime, the Principal and founder of Prime Middle School. Before he went into that, he was a scientist on Cybertron. The only way his dad was so was because he was an experiment. He called his son, his greatest creation of all kind, because Jack was half Cybertronian (Their race), and half Human. His kind were called Trans-Organics. Jack was aware of his state and his origin, but he loved his father, even though us felt as if his father got, "unbearable". But back to the point, he we waking up, and he was NOT a morning person. Due to his biology, he only required 4-6 Hours of sleep,but he still HATED mornings. His dad was already up, and he was making his breakfeast : Egg Maple Sausage sandwich with Energon Juice, so he got a "balanced" breakfeast . "The normal?" said Jack. His father nodded. He really didn't care about what he got as long as it was good. "Go fix your hair before school, you know how the other kids react to bad hair" his father said. "But when they do, they realize who my dad is." Jack said. "Maybe, but remember, don't abuse your power." Optimus said. " Now that were finished, let's leave." "Remember, grab me my lunch before lunch stats, I'd prefer something like McDonalds or something similar to that, please." Jack said. Something also Cool about these Automatons, they had 2 modes. A robot mode, and a Vehicle mode. When wanting to do so, they can transform into their selected mode. Jack's dad was a Truck, so he transformed, and he hopped in. Jack wasn't a full Cybertronian, so he couldn't transform. He didn't really care that he couldn't, but at lest that didn't have to ride the bus. "Hey dad, can you put on M.A.A.D City? You know, Kendrick Lamar." Jack insisted. "I don't think you should be listening to music like that. There is a lot of cussing in it." Prime said. "

Fine then, I'll use my phone." Jack said. His dad really cared about his future, but Jack didn't care. As he was putting his headphones in, his phone shutdown on him and text on his phone said, at least try to when I'm no near. Jack was surprised and just said, "Fair played". He just sat the rest of the way there. It was 6 o clock by the time they showed up. Jack knew this school as normal, but anyone else that didn't know wat that place was thought it was a government research facility because the rooms looked like Aircraft Hangers. There were in total 15 Rooms, then the Office. The whole thing was a campus. All the buildings were separated. Because the rooms and such, the campus was 2 miles long. It was either you had a way of transport, or you walked. Because Jack was the son of the Principal, I had a golf cart for campus. It was useful because he used it to help friends get to class without walking upwards of a mile to get to class. At this highly advanced school there was only 800 students out of the 2000 students in Temecula. The rest went to another school, but only selected students were allowed to go to this. It was either a staff member that referred them or they excelled in a certain subject. Jack was the son of the Principal, so he got in, but he excelled in English, Musical Arts, Technology, Science, and Social Sciences. He was in the most advanced classes in that school. He had a teacher assigned to his classes that teaches most of them. His name was Ultra Magnus.

He was by far the smartest candidate for this job. He majored in most of the things that Jack excelled in. Obviously not music, but he was pretty smart.

So Jack after normal arriving to school, he had to walk with prime to his office because he didn't want to stand outside. He just sat there and texted people, waiting for school to start. Normally he would go straight to his Homeroom but he decided not to this time. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Homeroom first?" Prime asked. "I'd rather be here with you waiting then going over there." Jack said. His father nodded in a way of saying he appreciates him being their with him. He cherished all the moments he had with Jack, because he was growing up, and he started to have friends, and that meant that they weren't together as much as they used to be. As they were talking about random stuff the bell rang, and that was cue to head to class. "I better get going!" Jack said. "Bye Jack, have a good day!" Prime said. Jack headed for homeroom, which was Social Sciences. Most of his friends had that class with him, because that class was all about like public speaking, mingling and such. Ultra Magnus was more like a supervisor than a teacher in Advanced Social Sciences. All they had to do is just talk to each other for the whole class period. Most of his friends were in that class, so that was the only reason that he kept doing it.

More Chapters coming soon! I think its a pretty good story so far

Based on a weird dream I had, I think its a pretty good topic


	2. UPDATE!

So I am almost done with chapter 2! I did include someone requested in chapter 2. I will say Chapter 2 may be short,but it sets the rest of the story up, so I needed it to be short, and also: I'm now in school so theremay be a delay in when chapters come out or stories,but please stay along on this one.

AutobotJ


End file.
